PARTY DBZ
by Glenn Rentholen
Summary: Trunks likes a girl. Goten gets the girl to pay attention. Goku is eating. Wait. Who aranged this party anyhow! (Fixed a couple of mistakes) Kat


Party  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed letting his head fall on the desk at school. He needed something to DO this weekend.  
  
Goten flopped in the seat next to him, " Hey there Trunks.."  
  
" Hey.." was all that was in reply in a monotonus tone.  
  
" Whats got you down bud?"  
  
Trunks simply pointed to a tall slender girl with red hair who was talking in the doorway with another girl, who was shorter and a little chubby.  
  
She laughed.  
  
" Oh... girl problems.." Goten teased.  
  
Trunks glared.  
  
" Geez.. lighten up.. I was just joking, Trunks-san.."  
  
The girl headed their way. " Hey man, act cool.." trunks punched Goten lightly on the shoulder.  
  
" Sop Trunks.. what about that HUGE party your gonna throw?" Goten said, trying to do just as his buddy asked. Be cool  
  
" GAI!?? Party..? I'll..." Trunks choked on his words as the girl walked right up to him.  
  
" Party? Are you throwing a party Trunks-san?" she asked sweetly.  
  
" Sure he is.. right Trunks?"  
  
~I'll MURDURE YOU GOTEN!!~  
  
" wow.. when is it trunks?"  
  
" Tonight!" offered Goten.  
  
Trunks was all but screaming now.. and maybe so close to fireing several ki blasts at his friend. Was heout of his mind!?!  
  
" Wow.. so whos invited?" the cute girl asked batting her coal eyes at him.  
  
" You and a few other people.."  
  
Trunks had his head flat on the desk. ~Note to self.. kill goten while sparring later...~  
  
" Oh thats great! Can I bring a few people?"  
  
" sure!"  
  
" Goten... I'' will.."  
  
" youre the gretest Trunks! See you tonight!" the girl walked off.  
  
Trunks grabbed goten by the hair and jerked him down to eye level, " I .. said... act cool.. not invite her to my house!!" his face was angry.  
  
Goten turned pale, " But invitng her was cool... So what kinda music are you going to play?"  
  
Trunks groaned.  
  
~Later~  
  
" Not a chance in hell goten!" Trunks snapped.  
  
" But Trunks.." Goten whined.  
  
" No."  
  
" PLEASE.."  
  
" No."  
  
" I'll tell that girl you are gay.."  
  
" I'll blast you so many times you wont be able to hold water..."  
  
" please..?"  
  
" Fine..."  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
Goten picked up the phoen and began to start calling friends...  
  
Trunks banged his head on the desk multipul times.  
  
~Still later~  
  
" Hey dad.. mom.. you guys going anywhere tonight?"  
  
Vegita smirked, " Why are *you* so cheerful boy?"  
  
" Hey dad I was just wondering if you and mom were going off.."  
  
" No." came the to short answer.  
  
" Oh.. I thought you were going to go spar with Uncle Goku..." he trailed off.  
  
Vegita opened one eye and looked at him. " Hrph."  
  
Bulma came in, she looked at Trunks and smiled, " Hey there!"  
  
Trunks smiled a little at his mom.  
  
" Why dont you and Dad go to the Sons house.. Dad can.. do his thing.. and you and Aunt Chichi can.. uhm.. exchange.. uhm.. recipies?" he suggested. ~Kami! I sound so lame!~  
  
Bulma face became thoughtful for a few moments and then she smiled, " That sounds like a great idea trunks!" she said grinning.  
  
Vegita grunted. " I *could* get in some training with that third class baka..." he mumbled.  
  
" And I wanted to get that recipe for the lemon chicken from Chichi.." said Bulma.  
  
  
  
After his parents had laft, with much bustle and a few " The numbers are on the fridge" deals, Trunks flopped down on the couch.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Jumping up he answered it only to find..  
  
" Hey Trunks-san!" it was Goten.. the rotten little...  
  
" Hey.."  
  
" I brought munchies!" He held out several large sacks containing chips and dip and other party "essentials". " This is gonna be so cool!"  
  
Trunks just sighed and let him in.  
  
Pretty soon the whole house of the breifs was filled with shouting teenagers.  
  
Trunks looked around, not spotting that lovely girl he had seen at school.  
  
The doorbell rang, and he answered it.  
  
Some rather large guys made their ways inside the house.  
  
" Hey man, nice party."  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" Just some folks.. you know.. we come.. we go.."  
  
*CRASH!* Something shattered in the kitchen  
  
" Aw.. man..."  
  
Trunks all but flew to the kitchen where the crashing came from.  
  
There was.. Woah!!! Way to much to see! Goten and some chick... He squinted his eyes shut and left the kitchen beet red.  
  
Upon backing up, he ran into someone, knocking her to the floor.  
  
He turned, opened his eyes and apologised, only to find himself loking at her coal eyes. The girl.. the red hair the black eyes.. the pouty red lips..  
  
It was her.  
  
He stammered the rest of his apology, and turned red.  
  
She only giggled.  
  
" You're so nice to let everyone come to your place for a party!" she said over the music.  
  
It was so loud. the music or his heart?  
  
Goku heard the noise and the Breifs household.  
  
He walked in the front door to see a bunc h of kids.. making out, dancing.. having fun..  
  
"ohh... chips..."  
  
*Slam*  
  
Vegita stared at their home.  
  
There was a guy on the front lawn.. making out with a g.. WHAT!?! WHAT WAS THISD!??! ANOTHER GUY!?? Oh. No that was a girl.. Thank Kami..  
  
He glared and the two ran off.  
  
Walking into the noisy house, he stared.  
  
*BLAM* The music suddenly stopped and all eyes were on the short man with black point hair. Who looked royally pissed off.  
  
Everyone hauled ass. Except for Goku who was wofing down potatoe chips.  
  
Trunks was white, adn the girl glared at him, " You did this without telling!? I hate you! Youre so dishonest!" She shoved him away, punched him in the eye, and then stormed out, " I hope you give him hell Mr. Breifs." she said on her way out.  
  
" Oh.. dont worry... I *will*  
  
" Damn.. I'm about to be picked off my family tree..." Trunks muttered as his father loomed over him.  
  
  
  
A/N my first DB ficcy! R/R please! Hope you liked it! Katgrrl 


End file.
